All Play And No Work
by ellibells
Summary: CB One-shot. Chuck has been all work and no play lately. Blair has an itch that only a Bass can scratch. "Not as fit as you used to be, Bass!" "I knew you liked a bit of rough and tumble, Waldorf, but breaking and entering! What has gotten into you!" He chuckled. No particular time-period. Happy Chair! Lots of wet, CB fun!...Curious yet!


Title: All Play and No Work

Author: Ellibells

Summary: CB One-shot. Chuck has been all work and no play lately. Blair has an itch that only a Bass can scratch. "Not as fit as you used to be, Bass?!" "I knew you liked a bit of rough and tumble, Waldorf, but breaking and entering?! What has gotten into you!" He chuckled.

A/N:Eurgh A-levels! The big day is tomorrow (thursday) for results and at the moment I have no clue where I will be going this fall so I am stressing out right now! This writing kinda helped me to relax so I am hoping you enjoy! If you don't I will just cry! ;) Oh and then I will get wasted and either drown my sorrows or be celebrating!...i'm sure you will hear how my results went!... Now about this one-shot:

So many cute CB/EL filming pics are out right now and I am loving it but as Mr Rose would say, **Not ENOUGH!** I recently posted a one-shot with the similar plot to this one but it was angsty and it didn't go down very well so I took it down and revamped! It is now **fluffy, sexy** and a whole lot of wet fun… **curious?!** Go read! **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: *I do not own Chair or the film, Love Me If You Dare…But I do own Ed Westwick… ;)*

* * *

Strutting in from their joint bathroom, Serena was smiling as she addressed Blair.

"You know we were supposed to do dinner this evening? Well it will have to be rescheduled." Blair shrugged, quickly disappearing into her walk in wardrobe.

"We've had these plans for weeks! What's so important to have to cancel on me?!" Serena with a moody frown on her face watched as Blair fumbled through her wardrobe.

"Chuck…" She shrugged gingerly, dabbling through dresses.

"You cancelled on me for Chuck? All weekend?" The blonde argued.

"All weekend!" She sang as she finally returned to her bed with a handful of dresses, dumping them carefully against the mattress.

"…Chuck has been all work and no play lately. I'm putting an end to that! Tonight."

"Do I even want to know what you have in store for my poor step-brother?,,," Serena cringed at the thought, holding her head rigid waiting for the inevitable response.

"Probably not. But I will say it that this weekend will require minimal amounts of clothing."

"I have an itch that only Chuck can scratch…!" Blair winked only for Serena's face to turn sour immediately, playfully covering her eyes.

"Oh god! You could have said no!" She shrieked in horror after withdrawing her hands from her ears.

Blair merely shrugged with a Cheshire grin at the thought of her weekend with Chuck.

xoxo

"Blair?" Chuck called out as he entered the empty Waldorf Penthouse.

When no one replied to greet him, not even the loyal Dorota shuffling in to announce his arrival to the lady of the house, Chuck frowned and went towards to chaise lounge to sit for a moment but it wasn't look before he heard movement from upstairs.

The sound of her snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up to capture the image before him.

After all these years, she never failed to make his mouth go dry at just the sight of her.

He watched her descend the staircase with ease and practice as she held his gaze the whole journey.

Her dress was pure Blair Waldorf. The asymmetric chiffon drape accentuated her shoulders tastefully before the dress became body contouring to her perfect figure, hugging her bottom and stopping just above the knee.

It was only when he took a moment to appreciate her upper body that he realised what she was sporting.

"Really?" Chuck smirked, struggling to believe what was walking towards him.

Stepping from the last step, Blair advanced towards him sporting a redder shade of brunette wig and huge sunglasses pinched between her index finger and thumb.

"If you had warned me, I would have dressed up too…you know I'm never one to reject a little foreplay…" Chuck winked as he tugged her by the arm to come closer; close enough to sample her neck and nip her lightly on his favourite spot.

"Hhmm…good evening to you too…" Blair smiled as her free hand brushed through his thick coif of brown locks.

When he straightened himself and smiled at her appreciatively, he began asking question.

"What is the little disguise in aid of?!"

"Well I came to the conclusion that I shall not be jeopardizing my social profile being seen breaking and entering with Chuck Bass, this evening." She bit out with a bitchy smile.

"Pardon? I don't remember consenting to illegitimate activities this weekend." Chuck pouted like a little boy, running his hand oh so innocently up Blair's left upper arm as she stood in front of him with crossed arms.

"Not ones out of the bedroom anyway…"

Blair quickly smacked his hands away and scowled teasingly.

"And I don't remember consenting to this so called, _dry spell_. Our games may have ended but that isn't to say we can't have fun…" She smirked suggestively as she bit her lip like the wheels in her head had started to turn.

"You've been all work and no play…it's giving me tension!"

"…Then maybe I can offer you a massage?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he clung onto her small waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Although I _adore_ the skills your hands bring with a little lavender oil, I have other ideas."

Cutting him off with a quick kiss on the lips, she removed his hands from her waist, taking one of his hands and dragging him in the direction of the elevator.

Chuck took a note not to ask any more questions. He always did love the build up to a Waldorf surprise.

xoxo

She didn't even give him a clue as she whisked them across the city on specific hushed details to Arthur who drove them to their destination in discretion.

Losing him in a mind-blowing kiss, the moment the vehicle stopped, Blair parted from her Bass and exited the limo, quickly advancing towards the building that stood before their now parked limo. Dumbfounded by her reaction and what had just happened, he took no time at all to make what some would have called an irrational choice. He followed her.

He followed her past the doormen that stood on either side of the hotels doors, not having time to note the name on the front of the building but knowing it was of high standard from the telling signs of its décor. But he didn't really care. He would go anywhere with this woman.

He traced her movements; watched her play the part as she nodded politely to employees, still wearing her wig and Chanel sunglasses.

When she didn't stray towards the private elevators, Chuck frowned but didn't say a word, courting her a few steps behind as she proceeded to the stairwell.

He knew Blair Waldorf all too well and using stairs instead of a nippy, private elevator was not a common choice.

With a quick and steady pace, Blair took each step with enthusiasm, not stopping until she reached the final set of stairs, pausing for a moment to regain her breath and appreciate what needed to be done next. Chuck on the other hand, had to stop a few flights up to regain his breath before he continued his pursuit of her.

xoxo

When he finally caught up with her, she was leaning casually against the bare brick wall, waiting with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Not as fit as you used to be, Bass?!" Blair teased as he reached her, panting slightly.

"I knew you liked a bit of rough and tumble, Waldorf, but breaking and entering?! What has gotten into you!" He chuckled as she quirked her eyebrows in a bitchy smirk.

"Now would you be a gent and lend me your foot?"

Frowning in confusion, he looked up to Blair who was wide-eyed like it was an innocent request before aiming her stare to the closed door in front of them.

"You want me to kick down the door?!"

"Well I hope you don't expect me to do it!? I'm wearing some brand new Louboutins!" She shrugged and waited for him to man up.

"Would it have been too much of an effort to acquire the key for an evening rather than having me get my hands dirty?"

He loved to moan and he knew she fuelled on hearing it.

"Now where would be the fun in that?! You're not telling me the infamous Chuck Bass has lost his naughty streak?!"

He scowled at her challengingly.

"…It'll be worth your while, I promise…" She smirked sexily.

"If it's not, be prepared for your punishment, Waldorf." He warned with an equally sexy smirk before turning to the door.

Stepping up to the plate, Chuck shook his head at the realisation of what he was actually agreeing to. Blair stepped down a few steps and gestured her hands out to the door as Chuck braced himself on the two banisters so as to get some force behind his kick.

xoxo

A few failed attempts later and a lot of muffled laughing on Blair's part, the door finally flung open, revealing the bright lights of New York City before a gush of wind hit their faces.

The feeling of cool air rushing into his lungs and a crisp breeze on his face, Chuck realised he had reached the roof and feeling Blair brush past him as she grabbed his hand, it made him smile.

His eyes immediately set upon Blair beside him. She really was beautiful in the moonlight. Her figure was hugged lovingly by a black dress that finished just above the knee, pleated lines accentuating her tiny waist and a zip running full length down the back of the dress, finishing just low enough to allow Chuck to admire the luxury that was her neck. A weak spot.

"There's something sinfully appealing about trespassing …especially when it involves no clothing…" Blair quirked an eyebrow at Chuck who watched her, completely in awe as she let go of his hand and went towards the ledge of the roof.

He was too mesmerized in watching his beautiful girlfriend that he hadn't at all realised he was now standing next to a rather large pool.

"What are you suggesting?" Chuck asked as he stood a few meters behind her, appreciating her bottom for as long as he could before she began to turn and address him.

"I'm suggesting that you take a dip in the pool…" She demanded more than suggested as she pulled the wig from her hair and the sunglasses from her eyes, dropping them on the floor carelessly.

"…But I didn't pack my swim shorts…" Chuck pouted playfully.

"Oops…neither did I!"

He bit his lip in temptation as he watched her shrug innocently. She held his stare and no words were exchanged but only looks. Her eyes darted to his trousers and he couldn't help but swallow harshly.

He saw the challenge in her eyes and took the invitation. With precision he began to unbuckle his belt, then unzipping his trousers until they dropped to the floor at his ankles.

Raising his eyebrows, he gestured for her to play her part. Smirking the whole time, she simply kicked off her heels.

Stepping closer and closer towards him, her hands reached his arms and she pushed his suit jacket away from his body until it also joined the other article of clothing now on the floor.

Chuck took the opportunity to step out of his trousers and kick his shoes off before pulling his tie loose as he went, now only wearing his boxers and crisp pin striped shirt. With his step backwards, he pulled Blair a step closer, allowing his hands to discretely find their way to the side of her body, dragging the zip of her dress most of the way down its path.

When his hands dropped to her side, brushing past the curve of her slender derrière, Blair's hands found Chuck's chest and roamed it softly. Biting her lip as she bent forward, she whispered in his ear,

"Hey…"

When he whispered it back in the same innocent but sharp tone, she kissed him on the cheek, lingering there for a moment to inhale his masculine scent before pulling back to gaze into his darkened eyes.

With all his concentration on her beautifully doe eyes, he hadn't realised she had stepped back even an inch.

In a slick move, her hands were back on his chest, now on his waist as she smirked deeply. Then all of a sudden with nothing but a small laugh, Chuck felt the ground leave him and all he felt was the air underneath him before the coolness hit him. Water.

_Splash_. She watched Chuck panic as he fell, laughing evilly as he went, now watching him being submerged in the depth of the water.

He heard her muffled laughs from under the water and saw her blurred image as he padded through the water to reach air.

The adrenaline rush of surprise he got made him panic, made him want to laugh, made him want to kiss her.

When he eventually reached the surface after a delayed period, Blair looked almost relieved to see him safe. She smiled chastely and when she saw him smirking, she shrugged.

"Oops!" She sang innocently as she stood with crossed feet staring at him. _Beautiful._

"Care to join me?!" He challenged as she stood poolside, hand on hip, enjoying the view.

When she shrugged and began bending down to his pile of clothes, Chuck's eyes met hers and she froze.

"Blair-"

His warning tone only elicited her to mimic him with a smirk.

"Chuck…"

There was a moment of contemplation and then she started to move. Gathering his clothing in her arms, she stood facing him.

"Scared?!..."

"Very."

With his final word, he had swung his arms in a strong stroke and drenched Blair in water as she stood still holding his now damp clothes.

"Oops!" He announced with sarcastic glee.

"Paybacks a bitch, Bass…you shouldn't have done that…" Blair laughed as she moved some wet hair from her face so she could smirk evilly at him, still maintaining some composure.

He kept his eyes pinned on her as she thoughtfully removed his phone and wallet from his pockets before taking the liberty of standing on the edge of the pool and throwing his clothes into the pit of water, laughing as she did so.

"_Ooooops!_" She announced just as he did but before she had time to follow through with more, she felt his hands on her ankles and her feet leaving the ground.

Like a slow motion picture, she knew it; she was mid air as Chuck's laughter filled her ears.

Swimming to her in some sort of assistance after she had dropped into the water with a not-so delicate splash, he pulled her up from underneath the water and trapped her flush against his naked chest.

Spluttering, Blair tried to regain her breath as Chuck held her in place against him. Unaware that he was making the task of lowering her heart rate from the excitement, near impossible by just holding her this close.

"Even?" He smiled as he pushed her stray locks away from her face with his spare hand as she blinked the water from her eyes.

"Not even close!" She slapped him playfully on the chest and splashed some water in his face until her conceded and let her go.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed, smiled like this.

Swimming away from him, Blair sought for the zip at her side and with a few tugs; she released the material and shrugged the drenched item from her body.

Chuck was transfixed as he watched her dump the ruined clothing on the edge of the pool and continued to undress herself without a care in the world.

Likewise, Chuck unbuttoned his soaked shirt and pulled his tie free from his neck, removing the pieces of clothing and depositing them on the side of the pool near Blair's shoes. He also went about retrieving his now soaked, swimming jacket and trousers. They were ruined with chlorine but he knew it was worth every penny. _She _was worth every penny.

Eventually she was left in nothing but a pair of panties. Chuck smirked at her decency. Even in times of craziness, Blair Waldorf would always be hiding in there somewhere.

"I have to admit, I feel quite liberated." Blair smiled to herself as she plodded in the water to keep herself afloat.

She couldn't quite remember the last time she had felt this happy or free.

"Can I tell you something?" Blair titled her head to the side.

"Anything."

Blair smiled and raised her hand above the water, gesturing with her index finger for Chuck to come to her in the middle of the pool.

Swimming towards her, she eyed every movement and flex of his body, feeling herself appreciating his body far too blatantly. Then again, what did she care! He did the exact same, noting to herself that even topless, her breasts stayed pert underneath the water.

When he reached her, she pushed her arms out until they sat homely on his strong shoulders. Pulling him closer to her, she closed the distance between them, their bodies not quite touching but so achingly close that Chuck nearly flinched at the proximity.

She moved in until her mouth was dangerously close to his neck, then his ear.

He waited, his hands so close to grasping her waist, he waited for her to speak.

"Chuck…"

The whisper was seductive and teasing.

His hands reached out to take her body but as he tried to, Blair pushed hard on his shoulders and she successfully dunked the Basstard under the water. The second of pure panic on his face was worth every minute, just as it had been the last time.

She swam as quickly as she could away from the scene of the crime, finding it increasingly difficult as she couldn't stop laughing.

Just as she thought she was out of his reach, Chuck had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down with him once again, only giving her a quick chance to brace her lungs with air before she went under.

Blinking the water away from her eyes so she could see, she searched for her companion, only to find him in front of her, his eyes wide open, his hands reaching for her waist, smiling as he held his breath.

She smiled too, but quickly tried to hit him on the chest. To her disappointment, she was unsuccessful from the resistance of the water and instead settled for her hands on his shoulders.

In a swift move, he had pulled her against him and kissed her lovingly, passionately on her lips, providing her with some air as they waded under the water.

She turned expressionless, breathless; her spine tingled as they reached air after what felt like a gorgeous lifetime in muted paradise under the water. Strangely she noted that that was what a baby must feel like in the womb; warm and serene.

Plodding in the water, they were still holding one another, just staring into each other's dark orbs, searching for something, anything to say.

"I've missed you…" Blair finally spoke, kissing him again to show she really meant it.

"I missed you too…" He promised as he pushed them to the side of the pool so he could brace the sides and she could wrap her legs around his barely covered waist without them sinking.

He kissed her hard until his stomach hurt with tingling. He bit her neck and whispered her name like a chant as she grabbed at his hair and pulled him closer if it were even possible at their current proximity.

For a former Blair Waldorf, this amount of heavy petting in a swimming pool would have seemed beneath her, improper. But being held by _her _Chuck Bass and felling the water thrash beside them, she had never felt more sexy.

She gasped when Chuck's hand crept down her stomach and underneath the elastic of her La Perlas, clenching her eyes closed as he kissed her deeper.

Blair moaned at the attention and felt the blush on her cheeks as she felt him flush against her stomach.

Just as she was about to reach for his boxers, only managing to loop her index finger under the materials, she heard a cough; a not so familiar cough, not a happy one.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Sir, Miss. This area is strictly prohibited-" One gentleman stood in a back suit, white shirt next to his co-worker, eying Chuck's back and addressing the mystery couple formally.

Blair turned a deeper shade of red and tried to hide her face against Chuck's chest as she burst into laughter and mortification.

Chuck quickly shot Blair a naughty looked before turning his head to address the two security guards.

"Our mistake. Give us a minute." He waved his head in dismissal and the two men quickly exited the roof area which left Chuck and Blair bursting in laughter.

Turning back to Blair, he pulled her face up and kissed her hard as he tried to contain his laughter against her lips.

"Minx." Chuck bit out against her lips in a teasing gesture as Blair laughed, pulling him in for another small kiss.

Having outstayed their welcome and knowing it would only be a matter of time before the two men came back outside, Chuck took Blair by the waist and lifted her in one swift move so she was now sat on the edge of the pool; able to clamber up and get dresses in her wet clothes.

Chuck followed her out and also dressed in his soaking clothes before they were escorted off the premises.

They laughed when people stared disapprovingly. Chuck walking through the lobby adorning a completely sodden suit and Blair dragging her her now heavy dress with her body across the foyer. Her wig was wonky and her sunglasses seemed a waste but as people stared and frowned, Chuck grabbed her hand and let her with him. The look of pure love and joy illuminating his eyes.

"Couldn't you have played the, _I'm Chuck Bass_ card?! I was getting all hot and bothered when they rudely interrupted…" Blair teased as they sat in the back of him limo, running her perfectly manicured hand up and down his bare chest in the parting of his wet shirt.

"I was protecting our _'Social Profile' _as you call it. And well…we're alone now…how about you let me scratch that itch you had?..."

"Hmmm…" Blair moaned as Chuck nipped her throat, eliciting waves in the pit of Chuck's stomach.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He promised as he pulled her on top of his lap and kissed her senseless as they drove off into the night; his hands already under her dress and upon her panties as her sexy giggles filled his ears.

* * *

A/N: Meh! We all love a bit of fluff! Honestly I wasn't in the smutty smutty mood so I went for sexy/fluff! Hope you're not screaming, give me moreeee! If you are, maybe another one-shot in a week or so will do you nicely?! I won't know unless you let me know :) **Thank you!** You know what to do!


End file.
